Put Me Down!
by Saphire Moon Maiden
Summary: Katara is gathering herbs to cure Sokka of his latest food-inflicted disease. Zuko is searching the Western Air temple in search of Aang. What happens when they bump into each other? Zutara. Spoilers for The Western Air Temple.


Katara rolled her eyes

Katara rolled her eyes. Sokka was sick, _again! _He just _had_ to eat that moldy, green, rotten meat.

"Sokka why _did _you eat that, that utterly revolting garbage?" she asked him.

"I was hungry, and it looked so good!" Sokka said, drooling.

Katara rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry, and whenever you're hungry, _anything _looks good."

"And your point is?"

"Check with me before you eat anything, okay _big brother?_"

"Okay…" Sokka groaned.

"I'm heading out to get some herbs now. Stay here, okay?

"Alright" He groaned in pain, "But hurry."

She raced out the door into the upside-down forest of the western air temple, grabbing a wicker basket off the ground outside.

She was searching for the rare kinianda plant, known far and wide for the strong medicine made out of its tiny, cerulean leaves. Katara had seen a lot of other herbs growing in the cracks of the old air temple buildings. She was sure that she would be able to find the kinianda plant somewhere in the vast city that hung off the bottom of the cliff.

After about three hours of searching, Katara found a growth of kinianda high up on the wall of a small house. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach even the lowest clump of leaves. She rolled her eyes and began plucking the tiny cerulean triangles, one by one from the small clump.

Makeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreakmakeshiftlinebreak.

Zuko wiped his sweaty hair away from his amber eyes. He was wandering the temple grounds, looking for Aang, the young avatar, to teach him more firebending forms. It was _so_ annoying when he would just fly off on his glider without telling _anyone _where he was going.

Zuko heard quiet breathing from around the next corner. Stealthily, he crept around the sharp corner and nearly gasped and blew his cover when he saw that it was Katara, that waterbending girl. He examined her form and his jaw dropped. _She's beautiful. _Her whole body was pressed against the temple wall and she was stretched as much as it could in an attempt to be taller. Zuko could see that she was trying to pick leaves off of a plant. His uncle had taught him a bit of herb names, mostly because tea is made from herbs, and he knew that she was picking leaves off the rare kinianda plant. Her brother was probably sick again, most likely from eating something rotten or poisonous. _I swear, that guy will eat anything! _Zuko thought.

He snuck up behind her, placed his hands on her waist, and lifted her high into the air. _So she can reach better. _

_Sure, __**so she can reach better…**_

_Shut up conscience._

_Okay, __**your Royal Highness.**_

_I told you –_

_Okay, shutting up!_

Suddenly a foot connected with his chest, "Put me down!" Katara screamed.

"Why should I?" He smirked, "_You _can't do anything about it!"

"You wanna bet?" She raised her arms and a nearby plant shriveled and exploded in water droplets. The droplets turned into a sharp ice spear that pointed directly toward his heart and pricked his chest.

"Hmm… I'm impressed." Zuko shifted his arms so that they pinned hers to her side, "but I'm still better at beating you." The ice spear dissolved into a shapeless puddle of water.

"Okay, you win, now _put me down!_" The look in her eyes was murderous.

"I refuse." He smirked, "Plus, you can reach the kinianda plant better when I'm holding you up."

"Alright, you won, now let my hands free so I can pick the leaves of the stupid plant." snapped Katara, irritably.

"Promise that you won't waterbend?"

"Promise."

"Okay." He let her arms free and grabbed her small waist between his big, pale hands.

She began picking the kinianda leaves, as fast as she could without ripping any - if she ripped them they weren't any good – Oh how she wanted to get out of Zuko's grip!

_Sure you do…_

_I do not like him._

_Yup. You sure don't_

_Hey! Be quiet! Can't my own conscience shut up once in a while?_

_Okay! Okay! Shutting Up!_

_Good._

Katara finished filling her wicker basket almost to the brim and asked, "Can you let me down now?"

"No." Zuko stated.

"Why you -" she was cut off by his lips smashing upon her own. She felt angry at him and got the murderous gleam in her eyes once again, but just for a second. Moments later she was enjoying it, kissing him back. He was holding her bridal style and had anyone seen them, they would think that they were long-time lovers.

All too soon they separated and went their own ways, Katara back to Sokka with her herbs, and Zuko back to his impossible quest of finding Aang.

"Meet here tomorrow," was the last thing Zuko whispered in her ear.


End file.
